Cyber Moon: Travelers
by Razor Knight
Summary: Sequel to Cyber Moon: Crystal. While Princess Serenity's idea of a family vacation might be a little strange, it will surely be a fun experience for the three warriors. But some of the challenges 'out there' might be too much for them to handle.
1. Out of this world

**Cyber Moon: Travelers**

**Episode 1: Out of this world.**

_By Razor Knight_

_Last update: May 9, 2009_

* * *

It was not the first time she was there. It wasn't even the hundredth time, either. But each and every time she was there, she was amazed by the place's layout. Mapping it all was quite hard, and she could guess only the two residents of this plane would be able to navigate through it perfectly. Still, she saw neither of them around. "I guess I came at the wrong time," the Princess muttered to herself, aware of the pun hidden in that statement.

"One can't leave this place for a minute nowadays, without tourists dropping by."

She turned around and smiled. Younger Pluto was there, the least social of all Senshi. A title that her mother had kept for a long time, until her daughter's existance was known by the Senshi. "Isn't Setsuna around?"

Younger Pluto nodded at that. "She will be here soon, we've been checking the surrounding dimensions for any threat to ours."

"That's quite amusing, considering what I'm here for."

"I know, I can see what you're going to ask, yet I can't understand the outcome of..."

"The Outcome?" The Princess was confused by that, though it was an usual state of being for anyone who had met either Sailor Pluto more than once. Or even once, at that.

"Oh, it's nothing you must worry about. Or rather, it's something you will eventually understand, and I'm not going to spoil the surprise."

"Not that I'll have to wait for too long. Right, Setsuna?"

Pluto appeared besides her, smiling. "I see your senses are keener in this new level, Princess."

"So I bet you know what I've come here for."

Pluto reached out her hand, a rather small and featureless watch appearing in her open palm as she did. "You came to ask me if I had any of these around."

"And I see my guess was right," the Princess noted. "But about letting me use one of those..."

Pluto smiled, and two more watches appeared. "I know that you'll be surprised about how much will happen in your trip. I cannot foresee the outcome of it, but I doubt you will have any trouble you can't fight your way through."

The Princess took the three watches and frowned. "Wait, why three? I was only going to tell Hotaru about..."

"Like my daughter here, I don't want to spoil any surprises, Small Lady."

"Just call me Usagi, will you?"

"Sure, Small Lady Usagi," Pluto said with a smile.

Usagi shook her head at that. "So, I suppose you are not opposed to me using these?"

"It will be an interesting experience for you and the other two persons involved. And besides, I'd rather have you use these than having to watch you sulking at how utterly uninteresting your life is."

Usagi couldn't say she hadn't been quite bored, quite often, in the last few hundred years. "Right. Okay, then, I'll go give Hotaru the good news."

Younger Pluto turned to her mother as the Princess vanished. "Are you sure about this, mother?"

"I trust her, I know she won't let anything she finds out there stop her."

"Shouldn't you have warned her about the side-effects of leaving this universe?"

"What can I say? I'm a bored woman, just like her. And it's not like she's not expecting me not to tell her all she needs to know. In any case, she will find out soon enough."

Saki looked at her mother, and shook her head. "Sometimes, mother, I wonder about you..."

* * *

"Back so soon?" Hotaru mused, aware that one hour in this side of reality could very well be a century inside the 'limbo.'

Usagi nodded. "My guess was right, Pluto agreed with me."

"Agreed to what?"

"To give me these," she said as the three watches appeared floating right in front of her."

Hotaru looked at the three artifacts with mild interest. "Oh, I know where this is heading, and I can't say I don't like the idea."

Usagi smiled at her. "If we can't find any evil worth fighting against in our universe, then why not check other universes?"

"I like that idea too."

The two turned to see Kyouko entering the room. Usagi frowned. "You like it, good for you, but you're not..."

"That explains why you brought three of them," Hotaru guessed.

"So it does," Usagi agreed. Damn that Time Lady. "Listen, Kyouko, do you realize what kind of dangers we could find out there?"

Kyouko answered with a question of her own. "Do you realize that I spent a few months being beaten up by you, to be strong enough to handle the kind of dangers we could find out there?"

"She's got you there," Hotaru mused.

"You're supposed to side with me on this one," Usagi noted.

Hotaru gave her a neutral stare. "Am I? You and Serenity used to fight side by side, even though you were lacking a lot of experience, too."

"Also," Kyouko interrupted, "if anything happened to either of you, I want to be there..."

"That's actually a good point," Usagi admitted, "We two can't revive each other. But still..."

"If I stay here, I'll never get any battle experience. And considering the fiasco my first few battles have been, I could _damn well_ use the experience."

Usagi frowned at that. True, the enemies Kyouko had been facing those first few times were far out of her league, but she knew that the girl couldn't just be happy with having to be rescued by others all the time. "Okay, I can see your point, and I suppose we could use the help. But it will all depend on the Queen agreeing to this idea."

"I feared you would say that," Kyouko noted, prompting a round of laughter from her two mothers.

* * *

"So that's you idea of a family vacation, I suppose."

The three were now talking to Serenity. The Queen had been sitting in her favorite spot in the royal gardens, enjoying a private picnic with Endymion, when the trio had appeared. And neither Queen or King had stopped their picnic, instead asking them to join in.

Usagi smiled. "A family vacation that could possibly turn into training for our daughter and maybe even a challenge for us. It wouldn't be the first time I mix business and pleasure, either."

"I'm wondering, however, why did Pluto have more of those teleporters?" Endymion asked.

"My guess is, she had them built by someone else, or she got them from other realities where the Senshi were gone already." Usagi said, "but I'm just glad she had them."

Serenity frowned. "I wouldn't be myself if I didn't worry about you three going on such a journey, and I'm quite worried, specially for Kyouko. But I know how strong you are, and I think you'll be fine out there."

Usagi smiled "and if things get really bad, we could just get back here."

"Didn't those things have a recharge time?" Serenity asked. She was pretty sure she still remembered how those things worked, or, at least, what she had understood about how those things worked when Ami had tried to explain it to her.

"They work with mana," Usagi said, "and that was a problem for Ami and Terry back then, yes, but to us, nowadays? I can get this thing ready to jump in a second or two."

It made sense, Serenity admitted, since that insane ChibiMoon had, back then, recharged Terry's watch in a blink. The memory of that evil being stirred her doubts, but she shrugged them off with some effort. "I guess that, all things considered, I don't find enough reasons to tell you not to go. Nor I find any reason for Kyouko not to go with you two."

"Besides," Endymion added, "if she doesn't tag along, we'll have her lurking around the system for months."

Kyouko didn't bother arguing to that, she probably would do it anyhow. "Hey, what about the other project I heard about?"

"The spaceship? Ami and Terry are so focused in that one, I think they won't stop until they create something that can take a city-sized crew to the other side of the galaxy in a month."

Kyouko tried to mentally calculate the speed needed for that, but gave up on that quite soon. "Why not just copy the Kh'Sun ships?"

"Because they need too much energy to run, and because they are incredibly slow compared to what we want to do. I hope the Kh'Dar find a planet they can stay in, though."

Usagi was surprised at Serenity's power. She hadn't only revived the humans, nemesians and youma that had died when the Earth exploded, but also the slaves and their ships. Upon realization of what had happened, the myriad of races that had been always under the Kh'Sun's boots had decided to go search for one (or several) planets to live in. They had agreed to give the Senshi the data on the Kh'sun ships' structure, upon hearing Ami's plans, but then had left the solar system for good. Usagi had no real idea what Kh'Dar meant, just as with Kh'Sun, except that, in the Kh'Sun language, it was a good pun making fun of their former masters' race.

"So it will take them a while," Kyouko guessed. "That's good, maybe I'll join the crew once we're back from this trip."

"When are you leaving, anyhow?"

"I'm going to tell the Youngers about this first," Usagi noted, "I bet Hisako will be thrilled to be left in charge again."

"You shouldn't really be the leader anyhow," Hotaru noted, "you're as old as an Elder Senshi. Older than most of them, even."

"Hey, if we're not making a Younger Younger Senshi group for this one," Usagi joked pointing at Kyouko.

"Maybe we _could_ have the new batch of brats be under Kyouko's command, someday," Hotaru joked back.

Kyouko sighed at that. For two millenia-old women, her mothers could sometimes be quite childish.

* * *

The travel itself had been, for lack of a better word, boring. No tunnels, no flashy lights, nothing at all to warn them of the displacement. One moment they had been standing outside the Crystal Palace, and the next they were elsewhere. Exactly where, or when, was a question Kyouko couldn't answer at all.

"This looks like Earth," Hotaru commented, "which could mean one of a trillion universes."

"Somehow reminds me of the old Tokyo," Usagi noticed. But a lot of what should be Tokyo was underwater, and the buildings looked strangely different, way taller than she remembered. "Now where the heck are we?"

"I don't know, but I'm sensing living beings right underneath us," Hotaru said. "Humans, but we should still be ready for anything."

"Right," Usagi said and called forth her transformation. "Hmm, something doesn't feel right about this."

Saturn was looking at her (she had also transformed swiftly,) with her one-eyed visor. "This is wrong... Your power level is down to a Guardian Senshi's one." Younger Saturn frowned. "Just how did that..."

"Yours, too," Saturn added, "and mine."

"I guess that's the other surprise Setsuna didn't tell me about," Moon said as she glared up to the sky. "Anyhow, think we can ask the locals why half the city is underwater?"

"We won't even have to move," Saturn said, "I see a few of them coming our way."

Moon looked around and nodded. "I see them too." Army trucks, tanks, planes, and some other vehicles. Is it just me, or they're surrounding us?"

"They are."

A second after Saturn said that, the many military vehicles opened fire at once.

* * *

The woman rushed into a large room and looked around. As usual, everyone was already looking into the problem at hand. "What's the situation?"

"Three unknown entities appeared a few minutes ago, Lieutenant, and the UN already made the first move to 'greet' them."

The woman snorted at that. Those losers and their big guns... Not once had they actually done any damage to their enemy, all they ever did was pissing off those aliens and getting thrashed around. Something clicked in her mind. "Unknown entities, you said? Not Angels?"

"We don't know what they are," the woman said, "but from what my scanners are picking, they've shrugged off the UN's preemptive strike."

"That's not surprising," the man in the far end of the room said. "Deploy the Evangelion units, and tell them to be ready for anything."

"Have these creatures blasted the UN forces yet?"

"No, they aren't moving at all. It's strange, really."

"Maybe that attack was completely uncalled for, then. We shouldn't risk scaring them, or making them strike back. Tell the three pilots not to shoot until they've tried talking to them first." In any case, she thought, maybe the EVAs' very presence would be enough to trigger their attack, something she was hoping wasn't the case.

* * *

Other than messing their hair a little, the rain of missiles, bullets and other ballistic weapons had done little damage to the three Senshi. Their mood, however, was quite affected by it. "What's the great idea, attacking us like that?" Younger Saturn almost shouted.

"They must think we're the enemy," Saturn noted, "and if we attack them now, we'll just prove them right," she added to stop her daughter from acting rashly.

"Something's coming," Moon said, "something big."

It was something big, indeed. Three 'somethings,' each of them taller than the buildings around them. And from what Saturn could sense, each was a cyborg, and each had a human pilot inside... But she was sensing another soul in the robots besides that of the pilots. "Strange, for some reason I think I've seen something like this before."

"Identify yourselves," one of the three cyborgs said in a cold, monotone voice.

"She sounds like you did before you joined us, huh?" Moon joked.

Saturn frowned and floated up to the blue robot's face. "We're not from here, but I take it you're the ones defending the Earth in this universe. That's what we do, too, back home."

"Back home?" the red robot said, the voice also female, and the tone quite sarcastic. "So you _are_ alien."

"We're from Earth, only not this Earth," Saturn explained, "so I suppose we _are_ alien to your universe."

"They don't look like Angels," the violet robot commented, its voice male, "and they haven't attacked us. They may be on our side."

"Can't I blast them off, just in case?" the red one asked.

"Asuka..." the purple one started, then sighed.

"I don't think attacking these creatures is a good idea, specially since they have shown no hostility towards us," the blue one added.

"Oh, fine then, what should we do with them? Not that I'm still not considering just blasting them off."

Moon was quite sure she had seen those three before. But where? She floated up too, looking at the red robot. "I don't think I like your tone, girl. We may not look like it, but if you do attack us, then we're going to fight back, and it's going to hurt you."

The girl inside the robot seemed to consider her options, then let out a sigh, and even the robot seemed to deflate as she sighed. "I get it, but are you really in our..." she stopped for a moment. "Yes, Misato, I know that." Another pause. "Fine, but if they blow our base up, I'm going to say 'I told you so,' as many times as I want to."

Moon was trying to figure these three creatures out. The cyborgs were controlled by the humans inside, and apparently, they were getting orders from some higher-up elsewhere. Maybe that was what Hotaru had sensed underneath them? And she now realized something else... She couldn't sense those humans Hotaru talked about. Her powers were really cut down here, and that wasn't a good thing right now. She just hoped the red robot girl didn't try and check the validity of her words, because she wasn't so sure her Guardian-level powers could take on a giant robot.

"Your presence is required at our base, strangers," the blue robot droned, taking Moon out of her brooding.

"Good then, to quote an ancient saying 'take us to your leader.'"

* * *

The leader was a man whose eyes seemed to dissect everyone he spoke to from behind his glasses. The Senshi soon knew the man's name was Gendo Ikari, and also learnt the identities of the three teenagers piloting the giant mechs that had intercepted them outside. None of the three Senshi thought about how unlikely it was for fourteen years old teens to be able to pilot such complicated machines, because teens that age weren't supposed to go around throwing elemental attacks, either.

It was quite harder for the 'natives' to believe their story, however. "So you're a group of heroes that defends the planet?" Asuka asked, her tone showing she didn't believe that at all. "What's with the silly suits?"

"What's with the silly suit you were wearing before?" Younger Saturn countered.

"We just need these to use our robots," Asuka said, then rapidly added, "and they're not silly."

"Well, until we're used to our powers, we need to use these suits to access them. And even though we can use those powers while in civilian outfits, we get used to the suits after a few decades," Usagi explained.

"Decades?" Shinji shouted, then seemed to regret his outburst. "Sorry to ask this, but how old are you?"

"You shouldn't ask a lady her age," Saturn mused, causing Shinji to look down to his own feet, "but suffice to say we're many centuries old, despite our looks. Kyouko here is seventeen, however, and one of the youngest members of our group."

"I still think your claim of using magic powers is a bluff," Asuka noted.

Saturn looked at her, just as a wraith appeared to her side, and smiled. "So that's what you think?"

"What is that thing?" Asuka asked, trying not to show fear and almost failing.

"A wraith, a mourning spirit whose only mission is to take life out of the living," Saturn said, then dismissed the creature, "but don't worry, I don't use them unless provoked."

Moon concentrated for a few moments, and a pink energy ball appeared hovering over her extended palm. "And this is what I can do."

Maya was looking at the monitors and flinched. "Sir, whatever that ball is, it's got enough power to blow this whole room to dust."

"That's about right," Moon said with a nod. "In any case, what did your friends out there shoot at us for?"

"They thought you were Angels," Ikari noted.

"Must be the wings," Younger Saturn joked.

Rei, the calm, light blue-haired pilot of the blue Eva, looked at Moon. "Maybe you three could help us with our fight."

"Sounds like a challenge," Moon mused. "Can we see what those creatures look like?"

"Run the tape on our previous battles," Ikari ordered.

Younger Saturn watched the battles with interest. It was amazing to see creatures as large as these Evangelion were move so fast. Their enemies weren't any slower, either, and she wondered if she would be able to fight something that big herself.

Saturn smiled. "I know I remember hearing about these robots and their enemies, back home. Must have been a movie or something like that."

"I remember, too," Moon admitted. The Evangelions, or Evas for short, had been fighting for a while, apparently, and had fought all kinds of creatures, from giant floating balls to an enemy which split in half to fight two of them at a time. "It's too bad we can't measure their power this way."

"But we can measure yours," Ritsuko explained, "and you're close to the readings we got from the strongest Angels. One of you is weaker, though."

"That must be me," Younger Saturn guessed. "But that's okay, fighting enemies weaker than me would be boring."

Moon suddenly looked up. "Incoming."

"An Angel just appeared outside the city, and it's moving towards us. "

"Deploy the Evangelions," Ikari said.

"We'll tag along," Moon said, "time to have some fun."

"You three are insane," Asuka commented before the three pilots rushed out to board their Evas.

"Know where the exit is?" Misato asked.

Moon smiled at that. "Who needs to know that when you can teleport?"

As the three women vanished, Gendo kept staring at the place they had been standing on. "And here I thought our Children had some issues."

* * *

"They look bigger in person," Younger Saturn joked.

Asuka's Eva was already busy, shooting a bus-sized machinegun at the enemy. An enemy which was quite obviously unaffected by her attack. "Die already!"

The creature's looks were something else. Its white, cylindric body looked like some kind of plastic, though Saturn couldn't identify any of the materials used to build it. Then again, if the Evas were cyborgs, then these Angels were probably also living beings. It had no arms nor legs, and seemed to be floating above the ground using magic.

The other two Evas joined in, shooting at it, but the creature only backed up slightly. Moon looked around, noticing the buildings in the area had 'vanished.' No, somehow the buildings had burrowed themselves into the ground. That was an idea, she realized, that could be used in cities of her homeworld, and the surrounding worlds, if (or rather, when,) another alien invasion fleet appeared.

She was taken out of her musings rather unexpectedly, as the creature shot an energy beam at her. She felt the hit, yes, but it did nothing to her. "Uhm, you shouldn't have done that."

"May I?" Younger Saturn asked.

Moon smiled at her. "Sure, that big guy shouldn't be a problem to you."

Younger Saturn looked at the creature. "Bet Mako would just kick it out of the planet..." She closed her eyes, concentrating for a few seconds before pointing her index finger at the creature. "Holy Moon Shot." A thin beam of light shot from her finger and passed through the creature.

"Was that supposed to hurt it?" Asuka asked from her Eva, amused by the display of 'power.'

"It will in one second," Younger Saturn said, just before the creature was swallowed by light and exploded.

"She destroyed the Angel in one shot," Rei droned. "Maybe we could hire her."

Younger Saturn smiled. "I'll have to reject that offer, I still want to see other worlds."

* * *

"So you're leaving, huh? I was hoping you would help us for a while. "

"We may be back, someday," Usagi noted, "but we still have plenty of places to visit."

"Good luck," Shinji said, a second before the trio vanished. "They were quite... Strange."

"Why can't our Evas shoot beams off their fingers?" Asuka asked.

"Because the 'magic' those women used is unknown to our scientists," Rei explained.

"Hmph. Useless scientists."

"I heard that," Ritsuko said from outside the room.

"It was just a joke!"

* * *

The three Senshi were, meanwhile, unsure of what kind of mess they had gotten themselves into. This planet looked like the Earth, but the city they were floating over right now, was overrun by strange creatures.

"They almost look like demons, don't they?"

Saturn had to admit her daughter was quite correct. "I may not have played this one for a long time, but I do remember what it is."

"What do you mean? Was this one a game back home?" Younger Saturn asked.

"A very old game."

Moon tried to remember just where she had seen monsters like the ones roaming around, and as she saw a large, one-eyed, brown ball of meat, she chuckled. "Where's a BFG when you need one?"

* * *

**A/N:** And so it begins. As you can see, this takes on the idea first used in Cyber Moon Chronicles, act 14. This is one of two direct sequels to Cyber Moon Crystal I've planned. I opted against using one of the canon Angels for this one, but in other universes, enemies may be those seen in canon.


	2. Doomed

**Cyber Moon: Travellers.**

**Episode 2: Doomed.**

_By Razor Knight_

_Last update: September 8, 2012_

* * *

Maybe she should have spent more time playing games during her youth. Specially this one. In any case, it would've been easy to deal with the hordes of demons, if not for their powers having been cut down to a first level Senshi the moment they reached this universe.

_'Grim Edge.'_

The good thing was, her endurance and mana storing weren't affected, and she didn't even need to shout out the names, hence she could throw attacks around without worrying. Still, the sheer numbers of these creatures made it a hard task to advance through the area.

And everything was quite like she remembered, so far she had been close to falling into a pit of molten lava (which she knew would be a very bad thing for a first level Senshi,) and had found a red card. The trio had split to search the area, and she had no idea if the others were faring any better than her. "Chibi, Kyouko, are you both okay?"

Moon's face appeared in her one-eyed visor. "Just done fighting a horde of imps here, and I found a machinegun lying around."

"We don't really need those, right?"

"Somehow, this thing's got more fire power than my first level attack."

"Interesting. Kyouko, what about you?"

"I found a door here I can't open. It's got blue lights all around it."

"The blue key should be elsewhere," Saturn noted, "I have a red one here."

"So this really is like a game, huh?" Kyouko mused, then reeled back as a fireball hissed by. "I've got some company here."

Saturn smiled. "I'm going there. Chibi?"

"Can't talk now."

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Something big, ugly, and with a rocket launcher where his arm should be."

"Shit. Kyouko, I'm going to assist Moon first."

"Don't worry, mom, I can handle these small bugs."

Saturn cut the link and looked around. No enemies in the area, so she could just walk there... Correction, she _had_ to walk there, as she couldn't teleport. Maybe this one universe didn't like cheaters?

* * *

Moon leapt to the side, barely dodging a rocket. The machinegun wasn't doing any damage, and her own attacks had also been shrugged off by the large demon. She needed to keep it distracted, but how could she do that with her low level attacks?

There was one attack she had almost never used, one attack she shared with her mother, and one attack that was just what she needed right now. She reached for her tiara, pulling it off her forehead, and smiled as it lit up with energy. She only had to think about the attack to make it happen. _'Moon Tiara Action.'_ The demon saw the disc flying and reacted as expected, shooting a rocket at it to stop it. Moon was counting on that, and her eyes focused on the tiara. _'Moon Tiara Boomerang.'_

The tiara corrected its course, going for the demon again. The demon blasted it away again, and Moon repeated her stunt once and again. If everything worked, then the others could pull a surprise attack on this big boy and take him down. Someone did attack the demon, but it wasn't quite what she was expecting. Moon could only stare in shock as the demon's chest was punched through by a large, green ball of energy, which exploded a few meters in front of the demon, blasting it to shreds. "That wasn't Hotaru, unless she found a new toy."

"What is a kid like you doing here?"

She looked at the man who was walking to her. He was wearing a green armored suit, with a matching helm. She couldn't see his face clearly through the helm's visor, but she knew who this guy was. "In comes the hero."

"It's weird, I haven't found a civilian anywhere," the man said, mostly to himself, then pointed the bulky weapon he was holding to her head. "You must be a demon."

"If I was, that one wouldn't be attacking me."

"You've got a point, kid," the man said, lowering his gun. "Are there any other survivors?"

"There's two friends of mine somewhere around here," Moon said, ignoring the fact this man was calling her a 'kid' even though she probably had ten centuries on him. "But I don't think there's any other survivors around."

"That's too bad. Let's go look for your friends... Can you use a gun?"

Moon saw another soldier walking to them. She had seen these before, and she had killed a few, the rotten corpses of former soldiers, now controlled by evil. However, her 'rescuer' didn't seem to notice the incoming attack, so she decided to pay back the favor. _'Moon Prism Attack.'_

The man stood frozen as a pink beam shot from the woman's hands, then he heard a grunt behind him, and turned in time to see one of the zombi soldiers turning into dust. "Whoa. What the fuck was that?"

"Magic," Moon simply said. "I'm Usagi, by the way, though my 'soldier' name is Sailor Moon."

The man didn't seem to be phased at all by the name, and simply nodded. "Name's John, but they call me Doom."

Moon nodded at that. She didn't remember if this guy had a name in that game, but it had been easily a thousand years since she last played it. "What happened to this city?"

"Those assholes didn't know how to open portals to our world, but thanks to the Phobos labs idiots, now they know. And why bother with Mars when the Earth is a much bigger target?"

That made sense, unlike the rest of the setting. She also didn't like how this universe had apparently turned off their teleportation and flying. That bit brought her mind back to her family. "I need to go check on my friends. Maybe there was another big creep out there. "

"There aren't many of them around, but there could be more than enough of the small bugs to kill off an army."

"And you're alive?" Moon mused.

"I'm just lucky," Doom admitted. "And I won't die until I get my revenge."

Moon could 'see' Hotaru and Kyouko. Hotaru was approaching them, but Kyouko was still in the same spot she had been minutes ago. She summoned her communicator, noticing Doom's gasp. "Hotaru, Kyouko, I found help. Can you two get to where I am?"

"I'm almost there," Saturn said.

"I think you should come," Younger Saturn commented, "there are several floating balls around here, I don't think I can take them all out on my own."

"Still remember where that blue door is?"

"Sure do, I'm only a few meters away from it."

Doom frowned. "Blue door? I've been looking for it, I've got the blue security card here."

"Okay, we're on our way," Moon said, "just don't do anything stupid, Kyouko."

"Right, mom."

That caught Doom's attention. "Huh, mom? But that girl sounds like a teenager."

"That girl _is_ a teenager, and my daughter," Moon admitted. "You shouldn't judge by looks only, I'm several centuries old."

"I see." Doom wasn't really about to argue with this woman. After all, what could he _not_ believe in now that he had seen reanimated corpses, floating, skull-spitting meatballs, giant brains on top of mechanic spiders and pink demons who could rip his arm off with their jaws?

* * *

Minutes later, the two found Saturn, who was fighting a group of small spider robots. "That girl knows how to fight. Is she your daughter?"

Moon smiled as she used her tiara to punch through two of the 'spiders.' "No, that's my, uhm... Wife."

Saturn overheard that and chuckled. "You don't call me that often, Chibi."

Doom took a rocket launcher out of his backpack (which was way smaller than the rocket launcher itself, Moon noticed) and fired a few rockets, killing the rest of the enemies. "That takes care of this."

"You're not surprised that she's my..." Saturn started.

"With all due respect, after all the shit I've been through, I'm not about to be shocked by something like that."

"I see," Saturn said, then looked north. "Our daughter's that way. "

"Good," Doom said then looked around. "This area's clear, let's kill what's left near that blue door and then we can move on."

* * *

Younger Saturn was rather upset at herself. It took only one minute for those bloated gasballs to find her, and now she was surrounded by a few dozen flaming skulls. She was killing them fast, but those gasballs seemed to be able to bring two in for each one she killed. And when she tried to shoot the source of her trouble, the skulls got on the way of her shots.

Her own healing powers were keeping her up, but she knew she couldn't keep on healing forever. Still, she wasn't about to give up. "Damn it, I've had enough of this." She summoned her glaive (something she didn't use a lot, mainly because she favored ranged attacks,) and swung it around her, splitting the flying skulls near her in half. She then leapt up as high as she could, coming out of the mass of skulls that had gathered around the area, and located the three big, bloated meatballs generating them. She shot a beam at each of them, smiling as they all blew up.

However, while her jump was many times higher than that of a normal human, she couldn't fly or float in this universe, and she started descending on the mass of enemies. Even without more of them being added in constantly, there were still one too many of them. 'Death... '

A giant pink heart shot through the crowd, destroying many of the creatures. A volley of blue energy balls, along with a couple wraiths, took care of the rest of them. "Good timing," she commented as she landed.

"That was quite a jump you did there, girl."

"There aren't any monsters left in the area," Saturn noted. "Where's that blue door?"

"It's south from here," Younger Saturn said. "You know, this place is good training," she added in a cheerful tone.

"Training?" Doom almost shouted. "You realize what happened here, girl? Those fucking demons took over my planet, killed millions of humans, and all you can say is that it's good training?"

"Kyouko, I agree your words were rather cold."

"I'm just stating the facts, mother," Younger Saturn said, not even flinching at Saturn's glare.

Moon sighed. "I apologize for my daughter's words, but we've been through worse."

"Worse than demons taking over the planet?"

"Someone who looked exactly like me, who _was_ me but from a different version of my universe, destroyed the Earth just because she felt like it. We were lucky to escape that, but it's not something that's easy to forget."

Younger Saturn looked down. "Sorry, I suppose I forgot how that felt. I was just too excited about the fighting."

"Nevermind," Doom muttered, "I suppose if you got your version of Earth blown up, this wouldn't look that bad."

"I wasn't able to fight back then, but here, I can help."

"Let's go find that door," Saturn said, "the sooner we get to the source of this, the sooner we can get rid of these monsters."

* * *

Getting to the source wasn't going to be any easy, the girls realized as they explored more of the city. They lost count of how many demons they had killed after the first hour of it. And, of course, there were other things to worry about besides the unending waves of monsters.

"Another blue door," Kyouko said, "but the key doesn't open it."

Doom didn't seem too surprised to hear about that. "Yes, each key only works for the closest door matching its color."

"Makes sense, sort of," Kyouko admitted. The game would be no challenge if you could open dozens of doors with one single key, that much made sense. In a 'real' environment, however, it didn't make much sense unless the whole city had been designed by lunatics.

They were keeping radio contact while exploring, as each area was rather large, and the path often branched off in several different directions. Fortunately, no other 'boss' monster had been around yet, but she had to admit the armored skeletons and big, fat, fireball-throwing demons were a pest, and tougher than the average demon.

Kyouko heard a grunt, and turned to see a group of demons walking her way. There was one she had never seen before, a tall, skinny demon with no visible weapons. As soon as it spotted her, it rose both hands, and for a second, nothing happened. Recalling her training, she leapt to the side, feeling the heat from the fire column that rose right where she had been standing. "Oh cute, a pyro."

The demon rose its hands again, but Kyouko was ready for it. She ran straight at it, summoning her swords as she charged. In a matter of seconds, she had cut all the demons down. "I guess I should thank Terry for the training," she mused to herself.

Walking through the devastated city streets and half-wrecked buildings was slowly getting to her. This wasn't her world, even her universe, but whoever did all this had to be destroyed.

She stopped as she heard a booming sound, echoing in the distance. It grew closer and closer, and she could guess the noise was made by feet. Large, heavy metal feet. Soon enought, she was able to see the creature: A building-sized version of the small 'spider' demons she had seen and killed several times. And she could see this one had large miniguns mounted under the large, ugly-looking encapsuled brain.

She checked her mothers' positions. They were too far to get here in time, but she still needed to tell them what she had found. "Kyouko here, I'm seeing an ugly, giant spider robot."

"Can you get away from it?" Moon asked through the comm.

"I think I'll stay and fight it."

"Wait for us," Saturn said, "that thing was one of the bosses, from what I can remember."

"I came here to train, didn't I?"

"Yes, but there's training and there's risking yourself for naught."

Kyouko frowned at that. "I'm sorry, I'm not going to just run and hide."

She turned her comm off before her mothers could keep on arguing the point, and turned to the creature. It had, apparently, noticed her at last. "Uh, hi?"

The 'spider' was apparently not too fond of diplomacy, as it started firing on its target without wasting a second. Kyouko hid behind a wall and looked at her arms. A couple shots had hit her, and they really hurt. Her healing powers took care of the wounds quite fast, but she knew she would have to plan her next move better.

Maybe it was time to use something she had never used outside her training with her mother before. She reached her hand forth, and a glaive appeared in it. Her glaive wasn't like the one the Elder Saturn had, this one was shaped like a half-crescent, a bit curvier than a normal glaive, and its pole was slightly shorter. It was a good weapon, true, but being one of the four dual Senshi still alive, she could improve on it.

The demon was still looking for her, so she had time. The glaive was her Saturn talisman, but the other one, on its own, wasn't a weapon. As she mentally summoned her Moon talisman, it appeared. A bracelet, in the form of a thin, long dragon, wrapped around her left arm several times, the dragon's head and wings resting on her shoulder. Unlike Elder Dragon Saturn, she didn't fuse both talismans, but both could work as one.

She walked calmly out of her hiding place, and saw the demon turning to growl at her. "I bet you think I look harmless," Kyouko snapped at it as she rose her glaive. "Think twice!" She tossed the glaive forwards with all her might, the bracelet around her arm lighting up as she did. The creature saw the glaive glide by and turned to look at her, making a sound that was quite close to a chuckle. "Oops, I missed," Kyouko said, but then the bracelet started moving around her arm. As it did, the glaive stopped its flight, and then turned back, hitting the creature from behind, and exploding as it did, showering the large demon with a mix of lunar and death energy.

The creature, however, wasn't going to be eliminated so easily. It aimed its guns at her, and prepared to fire. It was at that moment that a small energy disk came from the side, piercing through the capsule's glass, and turning the brain into a gooey pink blob.

Younger Saturn looked to the side and scowled. "I had it controlled."

"A 'thank you' would be enough."

"I didn't need your help, mom."

Moon looked at her, then shook her head. "Sorry for acting like a mother, then."

Kyouko winced as her mother started walking away. "Wait, I... Thank you."

"You're welcome," Moon turned to her and smiled to show she wasn't upset. "I wasn't sure you could take on a creature like that, so I decided to come check on you."

"As I said, I had it controlled."

"Yes, but... Relying on instinct alone isn't good. You didn't know how strong this monster was, although I must admit I overestimated it."

"I get it, I'll be more careful when choosing my fights."

Usagi nodded. "Now come with me, we've found what looks like a portal and it may lead us to the big bad final boss."

"Sounds fun. What is the big boss anyhow?"

"If this world's just like that old game, then... A very large wall."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Well, a wall and a few dozen 'boss' monsters shooting at us."

"Oh, that sounds like a challenge."

* * *

Saturn was rather tired of this universe. First that devastated city, and now they were at some big maze-like fortress, where the walls were either full of paintings of disturbing demons, or were moving and flesh-like. And they had, for the last ten minutes, been walking on blood. "I don't mind the creepy atmosphere, but where are all the..."

"Don't say it," Moon interrupted her.

"Didn't think you were superstitious."

"The multiverse's given us enough proof that certain phrases should not be spoken," Moon said with a sigh. She had to agree, though, that things were almost too quiet.

But those phrases couldn't even be thought about, apparently. The corridor they had been following opened up into a large, open area. Moon noticed the reddish sky above them, but that didn't worry her as much as the five giant, rocket-launcher armed demons waiting for them.

"Guess we found the welcoming comitee," Doom noted before taking out his trusty (and almost depleted) BFG.

* * *

She had lost count of how many monsters she had slaughtered, minutes ago. They should be close to the 'final boss' if the density of creatures was any indication of that. "So, how far are we from our goal?"

Moon blasted a door open, and smiled. "There's your answer, Kyouko." As expected, a large wall with the face of a demon could be seen on the far end of a rather large room. A pool of blood was at the lower part of the room, and it was huge enough to make the four of them wonder just where all that blood came from.

"Shit, I think we could fit half the palace in here."

"I'm not sure of that, but it surely is bigger than I remember," Saturn commented.

Doom looked around. "You said there would be a large room with a wall, yeah, but what about all the monsters?"

A growl boomed through the room, and demons started appearing around there. "Yeah, this universe also loves doing that," Moon muttered under her breath.

Doom was checking his weapons, seemingly not too worried about the growing number of demons. The Senshi could understand that, as the man had survived through quite a number of creatures, and had most likely killed more of those things than the three of them combined. "Well screw this, I'm almost out of ammo for about everything I have."

Moon looked at the other two Senshi, then tossed a backpack at Doom. "Here."

Saturn nodded. "Yeah, we won't need those."

Younger Saturn sighed "I wanted a souvenir, but getting everyone out of this one alive's good enough," she said as a BFG materialized in her hands. "Here."

Doom frowned. "You sure you won't need'em guns?" He then shook his head, "wait, nevermind, I've seen what you girls can do without them."

Saturn was struggling to remember what the trick was. "I don't think fighting the demons will be required, but keeping them busy would help."

Doom looked at the wall. "Saturn, can you use that scanner of yours in that wall?"

Saturn nodded. "Was about to."

Younger Saturn was merrily shooting death beams at the incoming demons. "This is fun!"

Moon shook her head and kept on blasting stuff to pieces. She looked back at Saturn after two minutes of this. "So, done with that yet?"

"Wait... Yes, I got it. There's a small hole in the exact center of the wall, right above the eyes."

"Shooting right between the eyes of a huge demon? Been there, done that," Doom commented. "Will be hard to aim from down here." He then noticed a stone column rising from the blood lake. "Or maybe it won't," he noted as he saw the column go back down to ground level, "this is crazy but it might just work."

"Just shoot it, we'll take care of the rest," Moon noted. Younger Saturn looked at her and rose an eyebrow. "Yes, Kyouko, you're guessing it right."

Doom aimed his launcher at the hole as the column rose "Okay, time to do what I love the most," he noted as he fired a volley of missiles, right before the column started going down again.

Moon took off her tiara. "Time to give an old trick a new use. Moon Tiara Action!"

Moon's tiara flew up, hitting one of the missiles and slightly correcting its course. However, it hit the side of the wall and exploded.

"Saturn Tiara Action!"

Younger Saturn mimicked Moon's attack, and hit another missile, which went straight into the hole. There was a shriek of pain and the demons around the area vanished. "I did it?"

Demons started appearing again. "Guess not," Moon muttered. "Maybe it takes more than one missile?"

"Screw missiles," Doom shouted and got on the column again.

"What is he..." Younger Saturn started.

"Kiss my big, green balls, demons!" Doom snapped as he shot several BFG shots at the demonic face. There was another shriek, and the demons vanished. This time, however, the room started shaking. "Finally."

"... Now what?"

Moon looked at her daughter as the massive wall started cracking. "Now we run and hope the portal back to Earth is still where we left it."

And the group did exactly that.

* * *

"Well, it's good to be back home," Doom said, "or what's left of it."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Look for survivors," Doom said, "and give Daisy a proper burial."

"Daisy? Who was that, a friend?"

"My pet rabbit."

"So the revenge thing was about..."

"As good a reason as any," Moon noted, interrupting her daughter.

"I take it you girls are going to leave soon?"

"Yeah, we're not staying in any given reality for too long, unless something interesting goes on in it."

"Like demons taking over the Earth."

Moon smiled bitterly at that. "Yeah. Good luck, Doom."

Doom blinked as the three women vanished. "Good luck to you too, ladies," he said, then frowned. Yes, he had heard a grunt, and he could also feel the ground shaking. "Oh hell no..." A Cyberdemon could be seen in the distance, and it was clear it had already spotted him.

The soldier checked his backpack. "Outta rockets, outta shells, outta plasma..." He took out a minigun. "Oh hell _yes_." Looking at the demon, he couldn't help but smile. "I've killed ten of you punks already, so why don't you just run home to your mommy?"

The Cyberdemon stopped and rose its launcher arm with a growl.

"Oh right, you can't, I wrecked the damn place." Still, it was clear there were still roaches to kill.

And much despite himself, a part of him was glad there still were demons out there.

* * *

Tokyo. And there didn't seem to be anything out of place. "No mecha, no brown demons or undead soldiers, maybe this is just a normal world?" Kyouko asked.

Right then, a large creature which looked like a failed cross between an armadillo and a cat zoomed by. And a young-looking girl in a frilly outfit run by, chasing after it, seconds later.

"Stop it right there!"

Usagi looked at Hotaru. "Do you think we're in _that _world?"

"It looks like it. I didn't read that book more than three times, though."

"What are you two rambling about?" Kyouko asked.

"I know you must have heard about how the Queen used to be a fantasy writer before Crystal Tokyo was born. Well..."

Kyouko's eyes widened. "So that girl was one of the Pixies?"

Hotaru smiled at how Usagi was looking at their daughter. "I still had a copy of the first book around," she said, "and I think Kyouko found the others on her own."

Usagi sighed. "I see. Well, Kyouko, unless we're horribly mistaken, this is indeed the Tokyo of the Pixie Dragons."

"Any similarity with real facts and people is _not_ purely coincidential," Hotaru said, purposefully misquoting a line which was still being used in works of fiction in the present day's Crystal Tokyo. "So, should we take a look?"

Usagi smiled. "I see no reason not to."

* * *

**A/N:** Took a "small" break from writing. I may update other stories soon, but don't hold your breath for that.

And yeah, I know the fact the _Elder Usagi _was a fiction writer was only mentioned a few times before. That doesn't mean I wasn't planning to use it against the Senshi at some point in time.

How can a world about Sailor Moon rip-offs be dangerous? Glad you asked, hope you will like the answer.


	3. Don't split the party!

**Cyber Moon: Travellers.**

**Episode 3: Don't split the party!**

_By Razor Knight_

Last update: December 17, 2012

* * *

In this world, they had the advantage of knowing exactly who the heroine was when not in her 'Pixie' form. However, they had also noticed their own powers were back to normal. This could mean nothing in this world could harm them, or that everything was as powerful as them.

"So, there she is. Mai Youseino"

The girl had flame-red hair, and seemed to be lost in thought. They had been following her for a while now, after watching her defeat (anihilate would be a more fitting word) the monster she was chasing.

"_Dance of Fairies_, seriously..." Hotaru commented, switching to English for the first time in decades.

Kyouko chuckled. "That's from someone who thought _Doom Child _was a good name for a daughter?"

"She's got you there," Usagi mused.

"Who the heck are you?"

The three turned to see their target had noticed them, and was standing a few meters away from them, arms crossed. "Uhh..."

"I hope you're not Jin. I fought enough Jin for one day already."

"We're not," Usagi noted, "we're... Not from this world, but we're on the side of light, just like you."

"And I'm supposed to belive that without having proof," Mai, the girl, commented.

"If she's supposed to be Usagi's counterpart, why is she as stubborn as Rei?"

Mai glared at Hotaru. "I will have to admit, Jin are not known for subtlety, so if you were one of them, you would be attacking me by now."

"Wait a moment... Jin?" Kyouko said. "That explains why our powers aren't diminished."

Hotaru nodded, she had figured that out too. "Yes, it does."

Usagi knew what the others meant. "We're not here to fight you, Mai Youseino, also known as Pixie Alpha, leader of the Pixie Dragons. And if I'm right, you won't mind me saying that out in the open at all."

"You've done your homework, girl. Whoever you are." Mai admitted.

A figure appeared right next to Mai. She was tall, with long, brown hair. "Who are these women, Mai?"

"Outsiders, Mei... But I don't think they're evil."

"They're at about the same power level as we are," Mei said, looking at her watch.

"Mom really overdid the whole 'powering up' thing with her characters," Usagi commented.

"What does that exactly mean?" Mai said, guessing she was talking about them.

"See, in my universe, you're just a character from a book my mother wrote. I can guess 'Sailor Moon' is just fiction in here too, right?"

"Sailor Moon?" Mei frowned. "I know about them. My brother's a fan of that show."

Usagi called upon her transformation, which happened in a blink. "We're 'just a show' in many realities, apparently."

"That's an Aeon Senshi suit," Mei said. "Neo Sailor Moon, if I paid enough attention to that show."

"So, they are from a kid's cartoon?"

"Mai, you can feel their power. They're not to be underestimated."

Moon nodded. "And we're not here looking for a fight. At least not against warriors who are on the same side as we are."

"But it could be fun," Kyouko said.

Mei blinked at that. "Wait... I know quite a bit about the show, I know Neo Moon and Saturn, but who is..."

"Me? I'm Younger Saturn."

"She's our daughter," Moon said with a smile.

"You mean, adoptive daughter, right?"

"No."

Mai rose an eyebrow at that. "Okay, that's a new one for me."

Hotaru felt a large surge of energy, and turned around to see five other girls staring at them. "I guess the rest of the Pixies sensed us."

"What the... A Sailor Senshi?"

Kyouko smiled. "Three of us, actually, Nanako."

The girl stared at her. "And they know our names? What..."

"I suppose the explanation would be that they come from a different dimension, one where Sailor Moon is real."

"That's right, Yumi. And in our world, you guys are just characters from a book."

"With how many impossibles we've seen thus far, something like that does not really seem too far-fetched."

Kyouko smiled at that. As smart as Ami. Her grandmother had managed to create a whole new world while still using familiar characters. Or maybe, seeing how fictional worlds were real, and theirs was fiction, what some called imagination was just the ability to see other dimensions? That was a theory she would have to discuss with Ami once they returned from their trip.

But the others had kept on talking, she realized, while she thought that.

"Hello? Earth to Kyouko?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about how awesome it is, to be in a world I read about before..."

"I bet, I would love to be able to go fight the Street Fighters, or something like that," the one male of the other group said. Kyouko looked at him. Shuji Kuno, the only Pixie Guardian, and he was, if what her mother told her about the past was true, the equivalent to Endymion, or rather Dragon Earth.

"Been there, done that," Moon commented.

"... Oh, right. I saw that episode," Mei said.

Hotaru blinked at that. "One episode? Those fights should have taken five or six, at least."

"Guess the scriptwriter couldn't be bothered showing each and every fight," Shuji said. He stared at Kyouko. "So, you're Sailor Moon's grand-daughter?"

Mai shot a sideglance at him. "Should I be jealous, Shu?"

"Hey, you know me..."

Kyouko chuckled at that. "Guess you're more like Dragon Mercury..."

Nanako looked at Kyouko, then at Shuji. "She's right."

"Don't worry, I'll look but not touch. Specially since your mothers seem to be strong enough to punch me around the city if I touch."

"She doesn't need our help for that," Moon noted.

"Okay, then I won't look if I can help it."

"Do you plan on staying long?" Mai asked.

Moon turned back to her 'normal' form. "Not really, we're in a sort of vacation right now, jumping from reality to reality and staying there for as long as we feel like staying."

"Your universe too boring for a picnic, then?"

"Don't be an ass, Kaoru," Nanako muttered.

"You know you like me when I'm one," Kaoru, the tall, black-haired girl said with a smile.

Kyouko grinned at that. Those two were a lot like Haruka and Michiru, or... She stared at Usagi and Hotaru and chuckled.

Usagi knew what her daughter was thinking, but didn't mind. "Truth to be told, we've dealt with someone who was, hard to believe as this may be, using several universes as his playground."

"Holy shit!" Nanako exclaimed. The others looked at her. "So, you guys most likely don't know a lot about their... Show. Their universe. But I know what they're talking about."

Usagi nodded. "That monster was, to say it softly, a bored kid in the body of a demigod. It could have destroyed us all with but a snap of his fingers, or so he thought... But instead he chose to challenge us."

"And Serenity was able to copy his powers," Nanako said, "at least that's how the show went."

Hotaru nodded. "Her powers are beyond any limits we may have thought we had. But it never hurts to check other realities, and see if there's anything out there which could be a threat to us."

"Think there's other 'gods' like that guy?" Nanako asked.

"We know there's others out there. Serenity told me she could feel them. But our last foe was, apparently, an exception to the rule, the others are content with watching."

"Good, we're busy enough with Jin right now."

"And you'll be busy for a while, if I'm guessing right," Kyouko noted.

"Well, that's good to hear, indeed," Mei muttered.

"And speaking of Jin," Yumi said, looking at a small device she had just summoned. "Incoming."

A humanoid figure appeared right then. A dark 'steam' was coming out of its body, and the three Senshi knew this creature had quite a lot of power. "We meet again, Pixies."

"Aedolon," Mai muttered. "I thought you would learn your lesson after your last defeat."

The creature was staring at the three newcomers. "I see you have some new pests this time around."

"Who are you calling a pest?" Kyouko snapped, her clothing changing into her Senshi outfit in a blink.

"Interesting. Not a Pixie, either. What are you?"

"Your doom," Kyouko said with a shrug, though she winced mentally at the unintended pun.

The creature laughed, and its body grew as tall as the buildings around them. "It's hard to take such words seriously, specially coming from someone that weak."

Moon frowned. Yes, this monster was as strong as an Aeon Senshi, which meant Kyouko was far weaker than it. "Kyouko, it's okay, let us..."

"I thought you would let me train, mother. And I thought you knew me by now."

"But still..."

Younger Saturn frowned. "Let me try, at least." She stared at the creature and smiled.

"So, are you going to attack?" Aedolon snapped.

"Who said I'm not already doing it?"

Moon looked up as she sensed something, and chuckled. "Been there, done that."

Saturn was about to ask, but then she saw the massive, purple disc falling straight towards their foe. "At least it's not a heart."

"But it will hurt."

Saturn looked at her for a second, then chuckled.

Aedolon didn't notice the attack until it hit, punching a nice hole into the ground, and generating a shockwave which nearly toppled a few buildings around it. "What the darkness was that?"

"Mess with death itself, and you'll get hurt," Younger Saturn snapped.

"Mess with darkness itself, and you'll be destroyed," Aedolon snapped back. It rose its hands, dark energy already charging in them. "Die!"

Younger Saturn countered the energy beam her enemy shot with one of her own, but the dark beam was slowly overpowering hers. "Damn... He's strong."

Moon frowned. "Sometimes, we need help to win." She closed her eyes, and energy started flowing from her and to her daughter.

Saturn nodded. "She can do it." She also closed her eyes, giving her daughter energy to defeat their foe.

"Guys, are you sensing what I'm sensing?" Mai asked.

"Good thing they're not our enemies," Nanako said with a gasp. The combined power output of those three was too out of range to bother measuring.

Yumi was looking at the power struggle, but she noticed something the others couldn't see. "Watch out, girl! The energy you're pouring out is too much!"

"I can handle it!" Kyouko snapped.

Saturn was using her own scanner to see what Yumi meant, and paled. "No, Kyouko, she's right, stop shooting before-"

It happened too fast for anyone to stop it. The energy around her made Kyouko's watch flash with light, and a moment later, she was gone.

Moon paled. "What the hell..."

"Oh dear, I think I killed that one. So, who's next?"

Saturn glared at the creature. "You are."

The two Senshi didn't move. They didn't need to. Last thing the monster saw was a column of light forming around him, and several ghastly figures shooting out of it.

"What. The. Hell."

Moon turned to Mai. "Sorry, but nobody messes with my family without getting a nice serving of mana."

"Wait, is the girl dead?" Nanako asked worriedly.

"No, she's not."

"How do you know?" Shuji asked, seeing Saturn didn't look quite worried.

"We Senshi have a sort of link with those close to us. If Kyouko had died, we would have felt it, and we would have been a lot more violent when dealing with that creature."

Moon was checking her watch, and shouted out some very strong curses, and not only in Japanese. "This is just great."

"What happened?"

Moon looked at Saturn. "Remember how Terry and Ami got into that mess with random jumping?"

Saturn flinched. "Shit. How will we find her?"

"I don't know how, but we will find her."

Mai sighed. "I suppose you're leaving, then."

"Yeah, we'll try searching the realities closest to this one, maybe..."

Yumi interrupted Moon. "You said your mother was far more powerful than you, and if I'm guessing right, her powers could work outside your own reality."

"Yes, but what does that have to- No, wait, I understand what you're saying. It's worth a try."

Saturn frowned. "Let's go. Kyouko is strong and I know she can fend off for herself, but I still don't want to leave her jumping randomly for too long."

"You're right," Moon said, then turned to the Pixies. "This was interesting, girls. Mom will be quite shocked when I tell her about you, but right now, we need to go get our daughter back."

Mai smiled at her. "Go. I would be worried sick if something like that happened to Sayo, so I can understand. Good luck, Senshi."

Moon smiled back. "Good luck to you too."

Shuji blinked. Yep, they were gone now. "That was strange."

"Yumi, think we could check other realities like they do?"

"Give me a month or three, and I may find a way to do that."

* * *

Kyouko was confused. What had happened? She was not in the same reality anymore, she could tell that because the buildings around her were quite damaged, and she could not sense her mothers (or any other magical being, for that matter) anywhere near her. Looking at her watch, she knew the answer almost immediately. "Oh damn it. Now I know what that Yumi girl meant."

The numbers in the watch's screen were changing constantly and randomly. She had heard about Terry and Ami's first, accidental reality jump being caused by an electric storm, and their watchs had behaved the same way, from what she knew. Apparently, mana overload could do the same to them. How lucky of her to find yet another flaw in these gadges...

She could either wait to be rescued, or go jumping from world to world randomly. As much as she wanted to explore, she knew right now the best she could do was wait.

She fled to the top of a building and looked around. The city had been abandoned, she could sense no living being anywhere. However, she could sense something else. Looking down, she could see them. She knew quite well what those were. Walking corpses. Soul-less monsters driven only by instinct. "Now where can I find a shotgun?" she mused.

* * *

Serenity was quite shocked when she heard the news. "I knew I should have stopped you. Now Kyouko is out there, alone, and..."

Usagi frowned. "Mother, you're speaking of her like she's just a toddler. She will be okay."

"She's alone," Serenity said. "Yes, she's trained in combat, but she's never been away from you two for long."

"But she heard about those artifacts before, she knows Ami and Terry had something similar happen to them..."

Hotaru frowned. "And she knows they were jumping randomly for days before they got lucky. Remember how upset the elder Usagi was when she found out. Remember how shocked and out of it Ami was, from what she told us."

Usagi sighed. "Damn... You're right, both of you. And we don't know how she'll react. Maybe she will try to jump again."

Serenity didn't need Usagi to say anything more. "I know why you're here instead of searching for her yourselves. You thought I would be able to sense where she is."

Usagi saw Serenity's face, and knew what her mother meant. "You can't?"

"I'm sorry, but even with all the power I have, my senses can't reach outside our universe."

"Not from within it, at least."

Usagi saw Pluto appear in the room, and stared at her. If she had been younger, and less experienced, she would have glared at her, she would have hated her for not telling them what would happen. But she knew better now. Pluto's eyes were those of someone who had been once more forced to remain silent, not those of someone who enjoyed leaving out facts. "What do you mean, Setsuna?"

"Serenity, your senses cannot reach other realities, but they may be able to from within the borderline."

"Borderline?" Serenity repeated, but then she shook her head. "Oh damn myself. How can I pretend to be wise and old, if something that obvious flies right over my head?"

"What are you... Oh, the time gates."

Pluto nodded at Usagi. "Yes. I take it you will want to come with us."

"Of course," Hotaru said, and the four women vanished.

* * *

Her initial confusion was gone, but she was still worried. It wasn't that she would be in any danger in this reality. She had been keeping zombies at bay by floating higher than any of them could hope to reach. And she would not tire from that, flying was a relatively passive skill once you mastered it, and it used a negligible quantity of mana.

She realized something else. She was bored. Utterly and completely bored. She thought about blasting a few zombies to dust to kill time, but the mere thought of facing creatures that weak made her flinch. "I guess that's the bad thing of being a Senshi," she muttered.

She could hear growls, and turning to the left, she saw a large crowd of zombies on top of a rooftop, several hundred meters below her. "No, really, are they serious?" The zombies started falling down from the building while trying to reach her, and she sighed in exhasperation. "I don't even need to move to kill these things. Awesome."

She thought about her options again. Ami and Terry survived the multiverse (she liked the name given to this 'maze' of realities by the two Mercuries,) back when they were weak, at least comparatively speaking. She wasn't scared of what she could find, and knew even the first random jump was virtually impossible to replicate for her mothers.

"Screw this, I never liked zombi apocalypse stories, anyhow."

* * *

"Sorry, I can't 'see' anything yet."

Pluto nodded at Serenity. "It's not something that can be taught."

"Maybe you could ask the other..."

Serenity looked at Hotaru "I know who you mean, but those creatures... The one I defeated was the exception to the rule, and they made it quite clear to me. They do not interfere, for better or for worse." She paused for a few seconds and gave her daughter a humorless smile. "Moreso after we showed them what could happen if they did."

Pluto had been thinking about their dilemma. "Wait, I know what to do." She vanished, reappearing a few seconds later, along with Ami. "Here we are."

Ami looked at Serenity. "Pluto's already told me what happened, so just let me figure this out."

Usagi smiled. If anyone could figure it out, it was her. "Take your time, Ami."

* * *

It was good that she could charge up the teleporters almost instantly. The two universes she had just visited were places she would not stay in for long. First one was a reality where, from what she had seen, the Senshi were in some sort of old sci-fi plot (possibly Star Wars, or Star Trek.) And the second was a place with giant Pokemon fighting giant robots.

"Okay, now where did I land this time around?"

She heard a shout, and turned in time to see a wave of flames shooting straight at her. It didn't cause too much damage, but she could see her attacker. A Dragon. No, not like the Dragon Senshi. A huge, red lizard. And it apparently wanted a fight.

"Let's see if this world can be more amusing than the last three. Funeral Flash!" Twin blasts of lunar and death magic shot forwards, punching through the dragon's chest. "... That's it?"

She was sure they were already looking for her, but she was, in a way, having fun. Each reality had something different to see, and she was enjoying the randomness. And maybe she would go back home with her next jump. Or a challenge.

And she liked both options better than staying in 'dragonland.'

* * *

"I got it," Ami said after a minute of thinking. "Serenity, you can identify creatures. You can tell them apart easily."

It wasn't a question, but Serenity still nodded. "But what does that-"

"You can 'follow' someone with your mind if you focus enough. Yes, I know you know all that," Ami said, seeing how Hotaru and Usagi were about to interrupt. "I have a very wild guess, but we can test it right away. Serenity, focus in Pluto."

"Done," Serenity said. It wasn't a skill she had gained by defeating that pseudo-god. She had it before Crystal Tokyo was created. It was, after all those years, something she could use with ease.

"Pluto, go... Elsewhere," Ami said.

"Elsewhere? Oh, I get it."

"Serenity? Can you still sense her?"

Serenity's eyes widened. "I can. She's... There's nothing there, emptiness, I can 'see' that. I suppose that's the reality where that ChibiMoon gone evil came from?"

Pluto appeared right besides her, and heard that last part. "Amazing. Yes, that's where I was."

Ami smiled. "Then I suppose you know what to do."

"Thanks, Ami," Usagi said.

"Don't mention it. I'm always ready for challenges like these. But I would like it better if they weren't always laced with trouble."

"I think we all can agree to that," Serenity said. She frowned. "I know where Kyouko is, but she... Oh no!"

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"No time to explain. Let's go!"

Younger Pluto appeared right after the others left. She, much like her mother, could see different versions of her universe's future. And right now, there were an alarmingly high number of futures where Younger Saturn was not around.

She knew both her and her mother were meant to be observers unless things got really dire. And she knew if Serenith had dragged Pluto along, that meant Kyouko was in quite a dire situation.

But what was going on, out there? She couldn't tell, and she couldn't follow Sereni'ty. This time around, it was her turn to be the observer.

* * *

**A/N:** If anyone was 'fortunate' enough to read the first version of Cyber Moon, they may know Nanako and Shuji are names I've used before. They are characters who were eliminated from the plot as I rewrote it, since their roles and powers were given to others, or taken out of the plot.


	4. Mirror images

**Cyber Moon: Travellers.**

**Episode 4: Mirror Images**

_By Razor Knight_

Last update: December 20, 2012.

* * *

She had heard about dimensions where things had gone different than in her own reality, and she had an encounter with an insane, evil version of her own mother... But the world she was currently in was still one weird world.

"Wait for me, Kage!"

As far as she knew, this was the twentieth century Tokyo, and the Senshi were there, but with many differences. She had just seen this reality's version of her mother fight an ugly insectoid monster, and she had used some sort of full body suit instead of a Senshi suit.

And her mother, Usagi, or rather ChibiUsa, was apparently in love with Kage Hiyama, which meant Kyouko herself would not exist in this reality's future.

As she followed the couple, she saw Hotaru walk to them, along with Shingo. Shingo? "Don't tell me..." She knew the others couldn't see or hear her. It was one of the perks of being Sailor Moon (the third,) her crystal was full of tricks. So she had decided to follow them around and see what other differences there were, before interacting with them.

After a few minutes of that, she knew other couples were also 'wrong.' Karin was with Chie, and Mako was with some guy she didn't know. "Strange."

Stranger yet, Chie was Sailor Sun, and another girl was Sailor Lilith. There were more Dragons around, too, even Umino was one, and Kyouko had to admit that it made a bit of sense that the future husband of Sailor Nemesis was Dragon Nemesis in this reality.

Hana wasn't around, and neither was Yukiko. There was no Senshi Tower (maybe they hadn't build it yet?) and also...

"Who are you?"

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by a familiar voice, and she winced. Of course, with her current power she could be virtually invisible to everyone in that era, except for Sailor Pluto. "Hello, Setsuna."

If Pluto was surprised Kyouko knew her civilian name, she wasn't showing it. "If what I'm sensing is true, then you're a Senshi. But you've got lunar and death energy in you."

"In my reality, I'm Younger Saturn, but I can use Moon's powers too, since I was born from both a Saturn and Moon Senshi."

"So your parents are... Usagi and Terry?" Kyouko was quite sure this was the first time she had seen Pluto shocked.

But the truth could be even stranger for the Time Senshi. "No. My parents are Usagi... Well, you know her as ChibiUsa, and also Hotaru."

Pluto stared at her for a few seconds before returning to her neutral face. "I see. I know things may differ in other realities out there, but I never thought I would meet someone from a reality that was so unlike ours."

"I can't wait to tell the guys back home about this. They said Terry could not be more of a joker than he is, but this reality's one..."

"In any case, what are you doing here?"

"We, that is, me and my mothers, were exploring the multiverse. Something happened and my teleporter malfunctioned, and I was separated from them. I've been jumping around randomly, hoping to get lucky and find my own reality."

"Just like the two Mercuries were years ago."

"Oh, I see some things didn't change, then."

"You're from the Crystal Tokyo era, I assume?"

Kyouko nodded. "Kyouko Tsukino, technically Serenity the Third as far as Crystal Tokyo's royalty goes."

"I suppose that, since you haven't bothered interacting with the others, you're not planning on staying around."

"No, I have to keep jumping. It worked for the Mercuries, in more than one reality, apparently."

"Oh, that's why I can't see you in the timelines."

"I guess. Where's Saki?"

"Saki? Who's that?"

Kyouko flinched. Maybe their Pluto was also different. "Uhm, just someone that's not around in this reality. Goodbye."

Pluto stared at the spot where Kyouko had been standing. "Strange girl. Which means she's perfect for Senshi duties."

* * *

As soon as she appeared in the next reality, Kyouko grimaced and held her head. "What is this..." She looked around and saw there was no Earth. Thanks to her other senses, she could see there was nothing left of the Solar System Not even the Sun. And she saw no stars, either. The pain she felt was due to millions, no, thousands of millions of souls, relatively close to her position. Whoever did all that could still be close, and she remembered that evil, wicked version of her mother, and could feel a chill run down her spine. Maybe there was...

"What are you?"

She didn't need to turn to know who it was. Serenity. Sailor Moon. But her voice seemed to drip venom. "... What am I? Your granddaughter. Or at least that is what I am in another reality."

"Interesting. So your Usagi was lucky."

Kyouko turned to look at her, and had to stop herself from flying away. It wasn't Serenity, but Sailor Moon. Her eyes were hopeless, and Kyouko could tell this woman had lived for nearly as much as her grandmother had.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, but it's time to go," Kyouko said. As she mentally commanded her teleporter to jump, she gasped. "What..."

"Leaving so soon? It's been quite a few centuries since I had someone visit me. Why don't you stay and enjoy my company for a while?"

Kyouko knew this woman had, somehow, stopped her teleporter from working. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, but she wasn't doing either. "What... What happened to you?"

"I lost everything I cared about, and it's hard to stay in the side of light when you simply have nothing worth fighting for."

"Something killed the others?"

The woman stared at her for a few seconds. "It was me, in a way. That thing took over my friends, forced us to kill each other, until only me and my daughter were left." Her face turned sad for a moment, but she shook her head and continued. "I was forced to kill her, too."

"What... I know something like that happened in my version. Dark Mana..."

"Oh, and what did your elders do to win?"

"They were able to heal the others, and the two Saturns revived the few that died."

"The two Saturns... I suppose this version of the Dark Mana was smarter, he killed them rather quickly. It was also stronger, if what you're telling me is true."

Kyouko noticed the way the woman was looking at her, and sighed. "Look, I don't want to fight you."

"Because you would lose. That's a given. Just try and make it enjoyable."

"No, I won't fight."

"Are just going to let me kill you? How boring. How can someone so pathetic be my granddaughter?"

"Simple, I'm not. Serenity is a wise, kind woman who would die before hurting those she cares about. She would not do what I'm guessing you did. How many worlds have you destroyed, monster?"

"I lost count, I was never good with numbers, after all," Moon said. What was wrong with this kid, it was the first time in centuries she found someone _almost _worth fighting, and her foe refused to fight? She could just blast her to pieces, but then she would be alone once again. Alone in the void. No, she would make this kid fight her. "You know, it's okay if you don't fight. I will just kill you, and then use that transporter of yours to find a reality with strong warriors."

"I know what you're trying to do. Upsetting me just so you get the fight you're looking for. I'm sorry, but my fuse's not that short. I am a bit like my _other _mother, I guess."

"Your other..." Moon stared at her for a second, then started laughing. "So Chibi and Hotaru could have..." Her laughter turned hysterical, and she glared at Kyouko. "You... I had already accepted this, what happened to me, my curse... I thought that was what destiny had in stock for me all along. But now... Damn you!"

Kyouko was knocked back by a wave of energy. "What... You could have destroyed me on the spot, why didn't you?"

"Because you're what my future could have been. When I look at you I can almost imagine how happy ChibiUsa could have been if..." Suddenly, her glare was gone. "No. This _was _destiny for us. And I know I'll never get them back."

Kyouko sighed. "Please, just let me jump out, and I'll never come back."

"If you fight me, if you do as much as get a clean hit against me, then I will."

Oh, that sure was a fair deal. Specially because a Holy Senshi, even a dual one, had as much of a chance to hit an Aeon Senshi as an ice cube would have to survive Elder Mars' Aeon level attacks. And this woman was, like her grandmother, beyond Aeon.

Still, it was worth a try. _'Nothing is impossible for us Senshi,'_ Kyouko thought with a bitter smile. Her mind tried to remind her that her foe was also a Senshi, but she swiftly told her mind to shut up.

Moon smiled as she saw the girl transform. "I see... You are not like Terry."

"I can use both powers at the same time, and I've been training to make sure I could keep going for a long time while using both. But enough talking." _'Lunar Requiem.'_

Moon saw a massive blast of lunar and death magic come her way, but simply rose her hand, stopping it without even being dragged back. "I must admit, you're impressively strong."

"Thanks, I guess. Not attacking?"

"I suppose I'll give you another chance. I don't want this to end too quick."

So, that was it. She knew she had nothing stronger than that Requiem move right now. A dual Holy Senshi just didn't have enough power to hurt someone like her. _'But perhaps, a dual Aeon Senshi could.' _"Saturn Aeon Power!"

Moon laughed humorlessly as her foe was wrapped in a bubble of light. "Now this could be fun. No weakling in this universe went past Holy while facing me. I suppose I should be proud that you could have been my granddaughter."

Younger Saturn glared at the woman. "Stop saying that. You're nothing like her. And she will never become you. Moon Aeon Power!"

Moon's eyes widened. She had faced some dual Senshi before, but it was the first time one of them upgraded both their powers at the same time. "Finally, a fight worth fighting!"

Younger Saturn looked at her suit. Strange, it was completely pink, not counting thin purple lines running down the sides of her arms. Still, she knew she had no time to gawk at her own pretty new suit. "Let's see if I can do it better now. Infinite Requiem!" She had shouted the attack, even though she didn't need to, but that was part of her plan. _'Lunar Mirage'_

Moon formed an energy shield, and it absorbed the relentless wave of energy her foe was shooting. "Is that all you have, girl?" she snapped, then blinked. Had her eyes deceived her? No, there it was again, the girl's form was shivering. "What is..."

"Got you!"

Moon felt the blow, but it wasn't quite enough to harm her. She was actually quite impressed, her foe had created a replica of herself (up to her soul and power,) and had phased right besides her, punching her in the face. "Wow, you really are a smart girl!" Moon said. "Too bad your time's up."

Younger Saturn cried out in pain. "What... But you promised that you would..."

"Seriously, are all the Senshi in your world so gullible? Or did you think I still had some good left in me? Sorry, kid, but the Dark Mana killed that part of me, a very long time ago."

"Damn..." Younger Saturn rose her arm slowly. "Die, monster!"

Moon was knocked back by the blast. That girl was really full of surprises. She had shot all of her mana reserves in one blast, along with most of her own life energy. The result would have enough power to erase a large solar system in seconds... Or, Moon realized as she coughed up some blood, enough power to actually hurt her.

Younger Saturn tried to move, but her body wasn't responding. She saw Moon float calmly towards her and glared at her. "I just realized something... You are... Hopeless."

Moon laughed. "That I am, kid!" She then frowned as she saw her foe was no longer struggling. "Aww, I think I broke my toy." She suddenly sensed something, a massive energy spike. Whoever it was, could finish what that brat had started. She turned around and saw several Senshi there, along with someone she knew all too well. "Mirror, mirror," she mused.

"Kyouko!"

"She's dead."

Serenity glared at her counterpart. "You are a monster..."

Neo Moon stood in front of her mother, not looking at her. "No. Serenity, revive Kyouko."

"But you can't..."

"Look at her," Saturn said, "Internal bleeding, and Kyouko has a different suit. I can guess what happened here."

Mercury nodded. "Whatever Kyouko did, it really hurt her."

"Oh, so she was telling the truth, you both are her moms. You should be quite proud of your little girl, she did hurt me. Too bad she needed a suicidal attack to do it."

Neo Moon's glare could have, if backed by magic, destroyed a few solar systems. "Enough!"

The evil Moon blinked, and then found herself flying back at a speed which could match that of a planet. How could a normal Aeon Senshi hit that hard? But before she could stop her flight, someone grabbed her arms, and she screamed in pain.

"You... I can feel it all around me, millions of lost souls. But I don't care what happened to you, I don't even care if it was you killing the others or something else did it. You killed my daughter, and that was your death sentence."

Neo Moon smiled. Saturn was giving that woman quite a show of what death magic could do. And while Neo Moon had used her crystal to have enough power to hurt her, Saturn was just using rage as fuel for her magic.

Moon grimaced. She could feel it, Saturn hadn't only attacked, she had also drained quite a lot of energy. She had thought herself invincible, she could remember how that felt at first, a curse, not being able to die, even when facing Senshi she had thought invincible in the past. She had given up on that idea, and had taken her rage on the whole galaxy first, then the universe. There was nothing in her universe that could kill her, and she hated it for that. But now she saw it, these women could do it. Sure, she could fight them, but what for? If they had weakened her as much as she thought, then they would win anyhow. And if she killed them, then... She would be once again alone. Alone in her nightmare, this void she herself had created. No, she would not fight.

Neo Moon and Saturn stood near the woman. They knew their daughter was already back, but they would still make this woman pay. Neo Moon had been about to shoot again, but saw Moon wasn't moving. "What..."

"You... You were the last one. I saw everyone kill each other thanks to that Dark Mana creature. I had to kill many of you. I failed you. I failed everyone. I am no longer a Senshi, and I've known for a long time that I don't deserve to live after what I did to this universe. Please, kill me. End this nightmare."

Serenity floated towards the others, with Kyouko right behind her. "Your death won't bring anyone back. It won't rebuild this universe. Even I could not fix that much damage."

Moon looked at Serenity and smiled. It wasn't a mocking smile. "You... I thought I was powerful, but you're out of my league, and I'm not afraid to admit it. Out of curiosity, how did you get that strong?"

"To make a thousand years long story short, I stole an evil god's power and destroyed him."

"You could kill me just by _staring at me. _And yet you say even you couldn't fix this."

"Unfortunately..."

Moon looked at Kyouko. "I know this may not mean a lot right now, but I'm sorry. I wish I had seen that bright future you have, instead of... This nightmare."

Kyouko nodded. "It's not always bright, but... I understand your pain, Usagi."

Serenity looked at her counterpart, then at the others. "Pluto, are you there?"

Pluto appeared near them. "I was checking the gates... But I think Moon didn't even leave this reality's Pluto standing."

"I had to kill her. Pluto was taken over too, she was too strong. I got to Holy level in that fight. If I hadn't, then it would be probably Setsuna, and not me, who would be in this nightmare."

Serenity sighed. "Pluto, take everyone back."

"What are you..." Neo Moon started.

"I'm going to do something I've never tested before, and probably break a few rules. But I can't do that if you stay here."

"Wait, why can't we just..." Kyouko started, then shook her head. "No, you're right. I don't know what you're planning, Serenity, but if you can find a way to 'fix' this other than killing her, then it's the right thing to do."

"Don't worry, I'll be back home soon," Serenity said, then sighed as they left, and turned to Moon. "Are you ready?"

"Go ahead, kill me. Isn't that why you had everyone else leave?"

"I cannot fix the way your reality is right now."

"I know that." Moon stopped and looked at Serenity. "Wait, are you implying what I think you are?"

"Under normal circumstances, a Senshi of Pluto cannot go back, or even forwards, in time to change something that's meant to happen. Good thing I'm not a Pluto Senshi, and that some of the powers I'm still discovering do let me fix some things."

Moon gasped. "Impossible!"

* * *

And as she blinked, she was elsewhere. She knew that place, the time gates. "Why are we here?"

"I suppose I could tell you, but still, you won't remember it." Serenity was looking at a screen, and as Moon looked at it, she cringed. She remembered that all too well, Mars turning evil, killing Yuu and Hotaru.

"Why are you showing me that? Those images haunt me even now."

"You still don't understand what I want to do. I need to see where things went wrong... I see, the Dark Mana was much stronger than in our world. Easy to fix."

"You... Are changing destiny?"

Serenity smiled at her. "I will, but I need to tell you something before I do. Once I change this reality's history, you will, in a way, cease to exist. Your past self will, along with her friends, defeat the Dark Mana, and eventually create Crystal Tokyo. Life won't always be easy, and there will be many challenges, but... Well, you've already seen part of it, haven't you?"

"Will things work just like in your reality?"

"It's hard to tell. It will depend on you."

"I understand what you say. The current version of me will no longer exist, because reality will be changed. But isn't that dangerous for..."

"The multiverse? If it was, I would not choose to do this. If fixing your world could harm other realities, then I would just kill you."

"You would?"

"But as I always tell my friends, I may have to do it sometimes, but I don't have to like it."

Moon let out a dry, humorless chuckle. "I think I forgot that somewhere down the line." She turned serious and looked at Serenity. "I've always cursed destiny, but now... Destiny's giving me a second chance. Giving all my friends a second chance. Go ahead."

"It's done."

"It is? I don't feel any difference."

"You won't feel it. Goodbye."

"... Goodbye, and thanks."

Serenity looked around. Moon had vanished, in more than one way. Looking at the 'screen' she had summoned, she could see Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon, searching for Luna. That was the day the Dark Mana would start its campaign, but she knew it would be okay now.

"Are you okay with changing that?"

Serenity smiled as Pluto appeared besides her. It was _her _Pluto. "I like my life too much to consider changing it back home, but here... She won't have to do what I did."

Pluto could see that reality's future, and smiled. "There will be many differences, and yet..."

"And yet, she will see that bright future, too," Serenity said, then the two were gone.

* * *

"So, what are you girls going to do now?"

"I'll stay here," Kyouko said. Her mothers looked at her, and she shook her head. "I'm not scared of what's out there. I just want to rest for a while."

Pluto smiled, and the three teleporters appeared floating in front of her. "I will take these, then."

Serenity noticed Kyouko staring at her. "What's wrong?"

"What you did there, I'm still trying to accept you could do that. Is there anything you can't do?"

"There's things I _won't_ do," Serenity noted, answering her question without really answering it. "For example, I could go back and fix every single death we had to go through in the past. Make it so our lives would be, in a way, perfect."

Kyouko's eyes widened. "So you..."

"Being able to do something doesn't give you the right to do it. You, as a dual Senshi, have enough power to destroy the whole system in a matter of minutes."

"I understand. And changing our pasts would alter our present," Kyouko guessed.

"Yes. And I accepted this destiny a long time ago, with all which may come with it. I know my friends all think the same way."

"Anyhow, I guess we're back to boredom now."

Hotaru looked at Kyouko. "We could keep jumping, once your teleporter's fixed."

"I don't know, maybe someday I will."

"In the meantime, there's also the colonization project. With our current power, we could phase all the way here from the center of our galaxy, so it wouldn't be really going away."

Kyouko looked at Usagi. "Wow, I didn't know that. So that means I could phase to..."

"No," Serenity said, "Blindly jumping can be dangerous, specially in an area where stars are so close to each other."

"I don't think even a star would kill us."

"That may be true, but I've been close to the Sun," Hotaru said, "and it was rather hard to fly away from it. I imagine a larger star, or a black hole, would be even more dangerous."

"You mean we could end up trapped inside a star if we got too close?"

Usagi smiled at Kyouko. "Yeah. Though I suppose you could just wait a few thousands of millions of years until it died out."

"Sounds fun. In any case, I'll think about it, maybe that colonization project will keep me busy for the next few centuries."

"You'll have to get in line. Hisako and Hikaru already confirmed they would be on the first mission, and some of the other Youngers are thinking about it."

"What about you?"

Usagi turned to Serenity. "I won't leave. I think I've been living in this city, in this world, for too long. I finally got used to the dullness."

"And speaking of dullness," Serenity commented, "there's a group of spaceships heading for our system. They will be here in five days. And they're not friendly."

"You can sense them from that far?" Kyouko asked.

"I could destroy them from here," Serenity noted, causing her granddaughter to gasp, "but I know the other Senshi will want to have some fun too."

Kyouko smiled at that. Even in their own universe, there were still evil creatures to fight. And if things got too boring, she would consider paying the multiverse another visit. "A Senshi's life is never truly boring, I guess." she said with a smile. The others looked at her for a second, then nodded.

* * *

**A/N: **The first reality described in this chapter is the first version of Cyber Moon. Sounds weird, doesn't it? I may do the Hollywood thing one of these days and re-release it with a different name. Except I won't be getting any money off it. Damn.

Will there be more chapters for this? Not likely. I'll admit I'm tired of writing this version of Cyber Moon, it's better to end it while it's still somewhat fun. I may edit the latest chapter of Book 5 someday, and give it some closure.

So, this is it, unless I do get an idea for another Cyber Moon side-story (and I'm _not _open to suggestions.) It's been fun, but it's time to move on to Aeons.

_Edit - December 31, 2012: _Not making any promises about it, but I'm writing the first scripts of two crossovers I have toyed with for quite some time. One involves the Musou Orochi saga (a saga by Koei-Tecmo, a company which is much less known than it deserves to be,) and the second involves Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. No further details for now, I want to make sure I know what I'm doing before officially starting them, but they will both be linked to Cyber Moon.


End file.
